It's Me Melody
by ILoveMunchies
Summary: Melody Wakatishi was born with a disorder where she cannot talk. She has a photographic memory and so much to say, but it will never be heard. Her parents and siblings don't want her and beat her constantly. When she goes to cross academy when her parents are killed by a Level E vampire will it be different? Rated T just in case. Read and Review. Love you guys. Thanks so much!
1. Background? Appearances?

**It's me Melody**

**A/N: So this is a story for Vampire knight, obviously. I decided on this story because, I find it, and that it would be kind of interesting. So on to the summary! Summary: Melody Wakatishi was born with a disorder where she cannot talk. She has a photographic memory and so much to say, but it will never be heard. Her parents and siblings don't want her and beat her constantly. When she goes to cross academy when her parents are killed by a Level E vampire will it be different? **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Melody's POV:**

** My name is Melody. I am 6 years old. I have not spoken a single word and will not be able to for the rest of my life. My family doesn't care about me, and I get beaten every day. I know how to do a lot of things my older siblings can't. The only sibling that loves me is my younger one of 3 years old. She also comes to me and kisses my face, and yells 'Dee-Dee' which is my nickname for her. I love her so much, she is the only reason I am really alive. My mother, Rachel, is a fashion designer, and even though she hates me, she still gets rich off of me, so she makes me play violin. My father, Charlie, is the CEO of our company, The Wakatishi Company. My 2 older siblings who are twins, Hikaru and Juuri, one is female and the other male, are homeschooled and Hikaru is the heir of my father's company while Juuri is the heiress of my mother's fashion design company. My younger sibling, the only one who loves me, is named Yuri. She is 3 years old. She is adored by everyone and will be for all of her life probably. She is a baby model for my mother's clothing line for toddlers. **

** My mother has long Carmel like flowing hair that goes down to her waist and it is also naturally curly, she also has light blue eyes. She has a tattoo of a Rose on her ankle in black, which goes amazingly with her pale skin that looks like milk. She always wears knee-length dresses and some black heels which have heels that look like they are so flimsy they could just snap. She wears her trademark charm bracelet that was given to her at the age of 5, and she is now 27 but looks 21.**

** My father has blonde hair (it looks like Shane Dawson's haircut), and dark chocolate brown eyes. He wears casual but formal shirts all the time, and most of the time some black skinny jeans, sweat pants, or cackys. He has a tattoo of his children's name on his back, even mine. He loves me very much as well, and he doesn't abuse me. **

** My older siblings look exactly alike, they both have my mother's hair color, while Juuri has it long like our mother, Hikaru has it like our father's. Hikaru has our mother's eyes while Juuri has our father's. Since they are homeschooled, Hikaru normally wears stuff like father's, but Juuri wears shorts, and a fancy shirt most of the time.**

** My youngest sibling, Yuri, has hair like her fathers, but already has it to her forearms. She has 2 different colored eyes. One of my father's and one of my mother's. She always wears fancy dresses, and she already has her ears pierced.**

** As for my appearance, I don't have the color of anybody's hair in my family. I have silver tailbone length hair, and crimson colored eyes. I get made fun of for it, but I don't mind. I like my hair color and eye color. I normally wear skinny jeans, and a shirt, also vans or flats but on special occasions, skirts, fancy shirts/tank tops, and dresses with heels. I always wear this necklace with a sapphire gem in it and the same kind of ring and bracelet that goes along with it.**


	2. The vampire attack!

**It's me Melody**

**A/N: Hello welcome to basically chapter 1 or the prologue, I'm not too sure yet. The last chapter thing was basically the background/ appearances. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! Love you guys so much! Support is lovely, and I will try not to rush this story. Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: -Chibi Yuuki comes out in a pink dress holding a sign that says: Lilly-chan does not own Vampire knight! Read and Review please! Xoxo ~Yuuki-chan~-**

** Lilly: Yeah I don't own vampire knight TT-TT Fuck my life.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Melody's POV:**

** I was sitting in my room with Yuri, watching her while she colors, while my parents, Hikaru, and Juuri were having a serious conversation about the business down stairs. Yuri then looked at me.**

**"Dee-Dee" She practically yelled, while beaming brightly at me.**

**I tilted my head as if to ask her '****_What is it?_****', and she just shook her head and darted down the stairs, with her chubby legs. I began to be alarmed, and I got up and ran down the stairs. Oh how I wish she didn't run down there…along with me. Blood covered the walls. It was splattered everywhere. The white carpet. The couch. The windows. The furniture. Everything. My mother and fathers body were wrangled and their heads were detached. Hikaru and Juuri…their bodies were unrecognizable. Then the worst part came…I couldn't find Yuri… '****_Where are you…where are you….where are you….YURI' _****I screamed into my mind. Tears were already gushing down my pale face. I flew around the house, not caring where the intruder was…but then I went into the last room…Yuri's room. I opened the door slowly and now I wish I would have kept Yuri in my room, straddled her in my arms. Protected her. The person that was holding her cut her head off, and all her limbs in front of me. I got splashed with blood. Her limbs were everywhere. The man then turned to me, showing his bright red eyes, and bloody fangs.**

**"Oh...more food for dinner. Your parents, and siblings were delicious my dear…but you smell much more appetizing" he took a moment to breathe in and then spoke again "You can be my desert though" He said. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me and his head was nuzzled in my neck.**

**He smelled my scent more, and then he licked my neck.**

**"My dear…you cannot talk can you" He asked me, and I replied with a nod, fearing for my life. "Well then I will give you the pleasure of knowing my name…it is…" **

** Before he could say his name, a gun shot went off, and the bullet passed through his head. (A/N: Sorry for interrupting but in this Zero is going to be 10, but already with Cross, and Yuuki. Yuuki is also going to be 10, and they are all rescuing Melody. Just a FYI). The vampire pushed me off of him, before he fell with a loud thud on my wooden floor. I fell too, but I only fell on my butt. I grabbed my head with both hands, and started rocking back and forth, only thinking about one thing; '****_Yuri_****'. Then a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes stepped in front of me, with another boy with silver hair and lilac eyes, and then an adult male with long blonde hair. The adult male kneeled down to me.**

**"Dear….you will be alright now. We heard him say you cannot talk…right" he asked me. I quickly backed away from him but nodded anyways. "Well…my name is Kaien but you can call me Daddy from now on okay my cute little daughter" he said in a cheerful tone while glomping me. The brown haired girl just sweat dropped while the silver haired boy smack K- daddy on the head with the gun. Tears were still pouring down my blood covered face, and the girl came over and wiped them, and then hugged me gently.**

**"It will be okay now…alright" she said gently while putting her fingers through my hair in a comforting manor. "My name is Yuuki, and this is Zero" she said gesturing to the silver haired boy. He smiled softly at me. **

** Yuuki then gave me a piece of paper and told me to write my name on it. I wrote my name in cursive '****_Melody_****', and then handed it to her. She smiled and nodded, and then gave it to…D-daddy and Zero. Kaien gushed at the name and fan-girled all the while, glomping me. Zero hit his head again, and then Kaien picked me up piggy-back style, and we walked to his car. He set me down then buckled me up gently. Once everyone was in the car, we left and soon I drifted to sleep.**

** Yuuki's POV:**

**'****_Aw. Melody is so kawaii_****' I thought, as I still ran my fingers through her hair to keep her calm.**

***2 hours later***

**We were finally at Cross Academy. Melody is now my little sister. I consider Zero as a brother, but he wouldn't let father adopt him, so he is just a really good friend. Once we were inside, I woke up little Melody, and she glared at me. I chuckled lightly and thought; '****_She looks so much like Zero with her glare_****'. I led her to the bathroom, and got her some of my old clothes from when I was at the age of five or six.**

**"Melody~~~ we will go shopping tomorrow okay" I said/asked.**

**She nodded, while she had a hint of pink on her cheeks. I turned on the shower water, since she would probably prefer a shower, instead of sitting in the bloody and dirty water. I made sure it was warm, and then I started unbuttoning her shirt, and after I did that I took off the rest of her clothing and then placed her in the shower gently. I grabbed a wash cloth and put it gently under the water and then wiped her face. After her body was blood free, I got some of my strawberry & cream shampoo, and got at least a good handful, for her hair, as it is longer than mine! As I was massaging the shampoo into her scalp, she giggled.**

**"Aw. Melody-chan are you ticklish" I asked, while beaming that I made her giggle and she nodded in reply.**

**After I was done I rinsed off her hair, and then put the conditioner in that was also Strawberry & cream, and repeated the process. After I finished washing her hair, I washed her body, making her smell like Kiwi's and mangos. I then got her out, and dried her off, and carefully dried her hair, taking my time. I then put a towel around her, and blow dried her hair slowly. I then put her in Black and pink shirt, with a white skirt, and some black flats, and put her hair into a braid. I was very pleased with my work. Just then Zero busted into the bathroom, and started undressing.**

**"DON'T UNDRESS IN FRONT OF LADIES ZERO! IT IS INAPPROPRIATE" I lectured. He just rolled his eyes and continued undressing. I ushered Melody out of the bathroom, and ran out of there with her. We walked into the living room then.**

**Melody's POV:**

** Me and Yuuki-nee-chan walked into the living room, where Yuuki sidestepped, and I looked at her questioningly, and she pointed to my new father. I looked at him and he was racing towards me, sparkling and having hearts in his eyes while yelling:**

**"MELODY-CHAN~~~~~! YOU'RE SO KAWAII" Father screamed. **

**He continued glomping me until….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Okay that is the end of this chappy! Hope you enjoyed. Kaname should appear in the next chapter, so be looking forward to that. **

**Yuuki: Read.**

**Zero: And.**

**Melody: -Holds up board that says: Review-**

**Kaname: My.**

**Kaien: LOVLIES~~~! –Glomps readers-**

**Lilly: o_O Sorry about that my readers! He is just a glomping person –Hits Kaien's head-**

**Kaien: LILLY-CHAN~~~~ So KAWAII –Runs after her to glomp her-**

**Lilly: Bye guys. Read and review! –Runs for my life-**


	3. It must betracking somebody?

**It's me Melody**

** A/N: Well…erm…Welcome to chapter three muda Fuggers! xD. Anyways…. I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far. I have worked hard on them. A chapter of "Love is for Eternity" should be out later tonight as well, as long as I can get past my writers block. :P Anyways. Enjoyyyyy my Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: -Chibi Melody comes out, in a white ruffled dress, holding a sign that says: Lilly-Chan does not own vampire knight or Black Butler (there will be a Butler like Sebby for a person in my story), Enjoy the story and Read and Review!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap:**

**_Me and Yuuki-nee-chan walked into the living room, where Yuuki sidestepped, and I looked at her questioningly, and she pointed to my new father. I looked at him and he was racing towards me, sparkling and having hearts in his eyes while yelling:_**

**_"MELODY-CHAN~~~~~! YOU'RE SO KAWAII" Father screamed._**

**_He continued glomping me until…._**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melody's POV:**

** This man dressed in a white uniform stepped in from the doorway. His hair is a dark brown color, his eyes…crimson….and he has fangs. '****_Vampire_****' I immediately whimpered and stood behind Yuuki.**

**"Aw. Melody-chan you can trust Kaname. He won't hurt you okay" Yuuki said, while running her fingers through my hair, hugging me gently and comfortingly.**

** I came back from behind Yuuki a little and held my hand out, for him to shake it. He beamed and took my little hand in his large hand, while smiling at me. I immediately became attached to him and held my hands up as a gesture for him to hold me. He seemed to understand me and lifted me up. I beamed at him, while smiling my best smile.**

**"Why isn't she talking Kaien" Kaname-senpai asked.**

**"Well Kaname, she was apparently born with a disorder where she will never be able to talk, just make screeching, giggles, and something's along the lines of 'Buh' noises" Kaien replied with a sad smile.**

**"Oh" Kaname said softly, gazing down on me. He stroked my head, and continued chatting with father and Yuuki, and when Zero came out of the bathroom he just glared at Kaname. Soon I found myself falling asleep.**

***2:00 a.m.***

**'BAM BAM BAM' **

**I shot up. I looked around me, and I was apparently in a bed upstairs, or so I guessed. The loud banging was coming downstairs, so I silently opened the door, and as if it heard me, it all suddenly stopped. I silently told myself to keep going, so I did. I creeped down the creaking stairs, slowly but surely. Only candles were lit downstairs, flickering, their shadows dancing across the wall. All of a sudden, I saw a dog like creature, drooling like it has rabies. It turned to me, and for a second, I thought it was a nice creature, but that was all a façade. It ran towards me without a second thought. I screeched, screamed, at the top of my little lungs, and as best as I could for my voice, as it is gone. I darted up the stairs, but tripped on that last one. My heart was beating fast… to fast. It was coming closer and closer and closer, but all of a sudden I was scooped up, and ran at full…vampire speed? I looked up to see Kaname. All of my other family had gotten out before me. I was upset…how could they forget me already? Or….were they just not quick enough? I hoped it was the second reason. As soon as my new family (Yuuki, Kaien, and Zero) saw me, they dashed towards me. I snuggled closer into Kaname's chest, as they dashed for me.**

**"Melody" they all yelled in unison. "Thank god you're okay" they breathed once again in unison.**

**Everybody was out of their dorms, including the moon dorms. It seems there were more, then just one. '****_But….why are they here? They couldn't have breached the security system…? Could they?' _****I thought of the security system Yuuki showed me the day I came here, when she woke me up. It was very high tech. The only reason I could think of them being here is if they were…tracking somebody.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Okaaay! That's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it for you guys. I hope I am not rushing this too much. I really do. Anyways. Read and Review guys! Or I will have Kaien glomp you! –Points to Kaien, who is locked up in a cell, going cray cray with hearts in his eyes and all around him-**


End file.
